


Take Me, Both of You

by K_Fiction_Therapy



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Caught, Caught Boyfriend, Cock Roaches, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cucumbers, Cute, Erotica, FUCK, Fanfiction, Fic, Fiction, Fluff and Smut, GOT7 - Freeform, Hitting, Jealousy, K-Pop - Freeform, K-pop References, Korean, Multi, Music, NSFW, One Shot, Orgasm, Play Fighting, Reader Joined, Roaches, Sex, Ship, Smut, Threesome, adult, cum, espresso, explicit - Freeform, expresso, jackjae, kpop, three way, three-way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 11:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Fiction_Therapy/pseuds/K_Fiction_Therapy
Summary: You come home to catch your boyfriend Jackson entangled with his fellow member Choi Youngjae.You could be mad--or you could join them~





	Take Me, Both of You

You had been dating Jackson for about four months and had always known him to be dramatic and silly when he wanted to be; and serious when it was pulled from him. You also knew that he had a ridiculous fear of cockroaches and other insects of the like. You were aware that the dorm had a problem with roaches since the unexpected humidity rolled through, but you were sure he could handle himself until you got home that evening—plus, Youngjae was there to help him.

“Youngjae, come catch this cockroach!” Jackson shouted from his bedroom, standing up on a chair near the table. He stared at the six-legged adversary from where he was, his hands up and eyes focused as if the cockroach was plotting against him. Each movement of an antennae that Jackson could see made him flinch and he shook his head, wanting it gone. It was a little Asiatic Wood Roach, which was harmless and didn’t do a thing other than seek out soft, moist wood, but Jackson acted as if it were an assassin in wait, hiding a little dagger in its wings.

Youngjae stuck his head into the room and looked around with a curious expression before entering. His eyes fell on the cockroach, which skittered a few feet away, making Jackson wiggle as if he were getting the chills. Youngjae laughed, mouth opening wide, “Ha-hah. W-Why are you scared of it?” He held up the cup that he’d brought to put it in and stepped slowly over to it. It was an act of minimal stealth to catch the tiny thing, putting his hand over it when he did, “You’re such a coward, you and BamBam both!”

Youngjae disappeared for a moment into the attached bathroom, the toilet flushing moments later, the cup dropped into the trash before he washed his hands and exited, drying them with a paper towel. Tossing it into the small waste basket next to the table, he looked to Jackson who climbed slowly down from the chair he’d been standing on, pushing a hand through his hair. He blinked and glanced to the bathroom, feeling the urge to ask about the cockroach, to make sure it was actually dead, but he kept it to himself.

Placing a hand on his front, touching the fabric of his black muscle shirt, he cleared his throat, raising a brow, “You called me a coward. Aren’t you scared of cucumbers?” He said with a smirk, shaking out his hair and patting it again, taking a step toward Youngjae. He could remember on several occasions, the presence of cucumbers turning Youngjae from food completely—or at least making him shout about how much he hated them. There were times he spent several minutes picking them out of a mix before eating it, but only if it didn’t taste of them residually.

“No, I’m not scared of them.” He shook his head and pursed his lips, blowing a raspberry at Jackson to show his distaste for what the male had said to him.

Jackson wasn’t taking that as an answer and he nodded dramatically, “Your body is scared of it.” He gestured to Youngjae, pretending to eat in pantomime, “When you go to eat, you refuse it and you say, “I am just sensitive, so I don’t allow it to enter my body”.” He raised a brow again, this time feeling victorious for having created a correlation between fear and food sensitivity, “So your body is scared of it.”

Youngjae rubbed the curl of one of his ears, “Isn’t it the same as a cockroach?” he asked, looking up at Jackson, his head tipped. He was sure that if there was some kind of similarity, then it must have been that Jackson was afraid of the cockroach attacking his body; and that’s why he brought up Youngjae’s body being afraid of cucumbers.

Jackson pulled a confused face and made his hands look as if they were wings, “No. A cockroach is worse. It flies and attacks. AND It has a face–like a person.” He waved a hand in front of his face for effect and nodded towards Youngjae, assuming the male understood what he was saying.

“Yes. Cucumbers are the same.” Youngjae retorted, still rubbing at his ear cutely.

“No. They don’t have the face of a person.” He emphasized, a bit short winded, but he was trying to prove a point. Nowhere near annoyed, he stared at YoungJae and blinked, not sure how he couldn’t see the difference. Cockroaches were scary, evil creatures—and cucumbers were vegetables. They couldn’t even move.

“So?” Youngjae asked, dropping his hands to his side. He would rock on his heels and look around the room, chewing the corner of his mouth. Bringing his gaze back to Jackson, he would smile, feeling another laughing fit, but he held it back, catching it in his throat.

Jackson leaned toward Youngjae for emphasis, making sure the other heard him, “So it’s not the same. We, you and I, are the cowards.”

“No, you and BamBam.” Youngjae retorted, shaking his head, and making his hair move, the locks kissing at the curve of his ear. He was determined not to be the coward. With all the labels that he had, including “Otter”, that was not one that he wanted to add to the list.

Jackson moved a finger between them, gesturing to both himself and Youngjae, “No, you. And. I.”

Youngjae just stared at Jackson, making a confused face. He would think for a moment before his face would scrunch up, his rounded nose wrinkling cutely, looking no less like the mammal they nicknamed him after, “This is almost as bad as the T-Express.”

Jackson knew exactly what Youngjae was talking about, but the mentioning of the T-Express gave him the perfect opportunity to mess with the other male, “The What?” He asked, knowing this was the perfect way to pester Youngjae and make him change the subject from cowardess.

“T-Express.” Youngjae reiterated, genuinely thinking that perhaps Jackson didn’t remember the trip they took. He gestured with his hands in a circle and then made a machine sound, moving both hands forward. Nodding at Jackson, he was sure he was explaining himself well.

Jackson chuckled, unable to contain himself, sure it was already eating at Youngjae, “What?” He said again, lifting a hand to point at Youngjae’s hands, making a face as if he’d never been more confused in his life.

Youngjae repeated the gestures, “Express—Don’t pretend you don’t understand!” He snapped with a wide smile, swatting at Jackson for being such an irritating friend. Jackson always did this and he knew it would get under Youngjae’s skin; so he pretended to not understand or remember the things Youngjae mentioned on purpose, hoping to tease him.

Jackson’s chuckle turned into a hearty laugh, “What?” He said again before tapping his hand against his temple as if a lightbulb had just flickered on in his head, “OH, you mean, “Express-o”?” He asked, biting his lip and staring at Youngjae, anticipating his reaction.

Youngjae hit Jackson again, this time right between the pectoral muscles, “Stop it!” He said, still laughing with his mouth wide open. Youngjae’s laugh was ridiculous, though something about it was very charming in its own way—and so was Youngjae.

“Hit me again” Jackson said, testing the other male and Youngjae did just as he asked, that hand coming to his chest again, this time both palms connecting with that chest. Jackson stepped closer and licked his lips, his expression changing as he got closer, his eyes becoming more direct and focused. He had pretty much forgotten that he had a girlfriend, let alone that she was due home any time now. “Again.” He said, only stepping closer when the hits came, making a pleased sound as he closed the space between them and their noses touch, “Again, hit me.”

Youngjae was trembling slightly from the closeness. He wasn’t exactly used to having anyone this close other than Jaebum, so he was a bit bashful having Jackson in his personal space. Still, he hit again when told, this slap very half-hearted and to the upper part of his chest, near his collarbones. Grabbing a wrist, Jackson pulls Youngjae to him, their hips becoming flush. Youngjae blushed from ear to curled ear, gasping. Jackson breathed heavy, “Hit me…again.” And when Youngjae did, Jackson kissed him on the mouth, their lips crashing against one another, hard.

YoungJae kissed back, his eyes fluttering to a close. He pressed to Jackson, gripping the tight fabric that covered his chest, his body bending to feel all it could. Jackson brought his hands down to Youngjae’s waist and then rounded to his backside, gripping and pulling him harder against him, forcing him to his tiptoes. Grinding against him, he disconnected and stared into the male’s eyes, walking him back to the bed before laying him down. Crawling on top of him, he forced those knees open and dipped down, kissing Youngjae again as he dropped his hips to rock against Youngjae’s own.

Moaning out, Youngjae clutched to Jackson and shook a bit more, whimpering as their lips connected again. So lost in eachother, neither of them would hear the click of the door as it opened and you walked in. You gasped and Jackson jumped up, staring at you with the stiffest hard on you were sure you’d ever imagined on him. He exhaled roughly and tried to catch his breath, and Youngjae just blushed and stared from where he still lay on the bed.

You stepped into the place, ready to be angry that your boyfriend was just caught with another man, but for some reason, as you looked between them, you couldn’t help but feel the need to be pressed between them. The pull was hard enough to make you feel building heat between your thighs. You chewed your lip and looked Jackson up and down.

“Y/N…” He whispered as he watched your face. Finding it mostly unreadable, he decided to take a jump to lighten the mood, attempting to joke as he always did in order to get out of a tight situation, “…You wanna watch?” Smiling the best he could, though he braced himself in case things went south and you did decide to hit him. Looking to Youngjae and then back to you, he bit his lip, “Mm?”

“How about join?” You ask as you peel your jacket off and drop your bag. Walking towards him, he could feel himself throb again, just at the prospect of the both of them getting to fuck you. Youngjae hadn’t known what he was getting himself into when he agreed to get rid of the cockroach, but he certainly hadn’t expected this. You hiked up your skirt and rolled your panties down your legs and kicked them off, hands finding their way to Jackson’s shoulders, “Take me. The both of you.”

Jackson licked his lips and nodded, “You got it, baby girl.” He said as he got down on his knees on the bed, pulling you with him. Working his pants down, he allowed himself to spring free of his pants, gesturing for Youngjae to do the same. The more bashful male leaned up onto his knees and did the same, blushing as the thick of his girth bounced in the air of the room. In contrast, they were both beautiful, one cut, one uncut, one lengthier and one thicker; the best of both worlds.

Your mouth watered just seeing them and you brought your skirt up as high as you could manage, spreading your legs as he brought Jackson closer to your front and hiked up your leg, “I want you both inside me, oppa.” You whispered and he nodded, grabbing Youngjae’s hand and tugging him forward and against your backside. You grunted softly to the feeling of that thick girth against you, but you were more than eager. Wet for them both, you shook as Jackson prodded you, kissing your lips lovingly before pushing inside of your needy core. Youngjae followed suit, his hands on your waist from behind and lips at your shoulder.

You were sure you’d never felt something so good in all of your life. The feeling of them spreading you wide and stretching you made you shake, but as they began to move, you felt dizzy with pleasure, “Oh, fuck.” You moaned, gripping Jackson, their hips rolling against you in an almost synced rhythm, Jackson’s hips picking up pace first, his groans filling your ears like sweet music.

YoungJae’s eyes rolled back in his head and he closed them, pressing his forehead to your shoulder as he began a quicker rhythm, striking you, his hips meeting your ass in dense smacks. He panted and Jackson groaned, the both of them lost in the pleasure of being inside of you.

“Oh, fuck, Y/N.” Jackson growled against your lips, “You feel so good. You’re taking us so well…good girl…” He gasped, already so close from the stimulation of the evening, but he would hold on until you were shaking between them. Youngjae didn’t say a word, but he thrust faster, massaging your hips with his thumbs, appreciative of how good you felt around him.

It wouldn’t be long before you were whimpering and moaning between them, a shaking mess of pleasure as they struck you in all the right places. Gripping Jackson’s shoulders, you arched hard and rocked between them, making them both thrust deeper, “I-I, oh, I’m going to—Nn!” You managed before quaking around them both, your muscles clamping down hard and fluttering, taking all that you could. Flooding them, you cried out sweetly, pleasure flooding your muscles, making your hips jerk.

The way your muscles milked them made them both groan in unison, Jackson pulling out quickly with Youngjae following, the sound of them stroking to orgasm filling your ears. Shouting, Jackson shot white heat over your stomach and lower abdomen, painting you gorgeously. Youngjae grunted quietly and his hips jerked forward in a thrust as he came undone in a hefty splatter of fluid over the plump flesh of your ass. He bit his lip and watched through half-lidded eyes with furrowed brows and he covered you.

Spent, they both kissed you respectively, Youngjae panting and Jackson making eye contact with you, “…I’m so happy you weren’t mad, Y/N.” He said as he admired the way you looked, blushing with residual orgasm and eyes wide with pleasure.

“How could I be mad? Youngjae is just so cute.” You said as you turned your head to look at him over your shoulder, ignoring the fact that he’d practically made you his bitch moments before; which you hadn’t realized he’d had the potential to do.

Jackson looked at him as well, raising a brow, “He is, isn’t he?” His tone was blissful and he kissed at Youngjae to which he blushed and waved his unsoiled hand, “Stop it.” He was sure his blush would never fade.


End file.
